


The End

by LunarTrash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, dream - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamXD - Freeform, I think that’s it, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo - Freeform, TechnoBlade, all the characters tagged, are mentioned vaguely, philza - Freeform, punz, the end minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTrash/pseuds/LunarTrash
Summary: The EndThey know of it. Everyone knows of it.How could they not?Rumors and stories are passed around.Then again there are rumors and stories of Necromancy, resurrection, glitches, and ghosts.Maybe the stories of The End could be real.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please be nice!   
> Edit: it’s come to my attention I’ve forgotten about Enderchests and the end rod Tenchno has. It’s haunting me. So heads up, I’ll add those in when I’ve got time to write.

The End

They know of it. Everyone knows of it. 

How could they not?

Rumors and stories are passed around. 

Then again there are rumors and stories of Necromancy, resurrection, glitches, and ghosts.

Maybe the stories of The End could be real. Achievements whisper of it. The creatures roam the Overworld and spots of the Nether. Strange and unnatural. Unrelenting, vague familiarity clings to the creatures. 

They know of The Endermen. Spawning above and below ground. Black as the endless void and magenta pupil-less eyes. They know The Enderman is taller than polar bears who stand on their back legs. Some claim when more than one spawn it's called a Haunting. They know of The Endermen and blocks. Taking them from structures. Silk touch blessed hands. The Endermen can speak. They talk to each other in an untranslated language.  
There is a person who seems to speak it, but only when he's deep in 'slumber'.

The Endermen have long bamboo thin legs and arms. The Endermen can teleport. Strange purple particles follow them. They don’t burn in daylight. The Endermen hate eye contact and water. When angered their face splits horizontally. The black void torn, the vivid purple of their eyes seep out.  
They know of the awful and not right pain The Endermen deal. Their wrath, blood-chilling, fuel for nightmares stains the mind. What happened to an entire species that makes them loath eye contact? How can that translate through genes? Do they breed?

They know of the god's awful noise they make, even after death. How it haunts you. Fading into the landscape. Screams of pain and hatred. 

They know when killed they drop Ender Pearls. Strange blue-green orbs with a dark blue-green slit that looks like a pupil. How they are never warm. Always cold. So cold. They know when the pearls shatter you teleport to the shards.

They know villagers will sell them. Varying prices, some value them more and some value them less. Yet no one has ever seen a villager or Iron Golem strike The Endermen down. 

They know Piglins will barter them. 

They know sometimes after teleporting a thing dubbed Endermite will spawn. Bug-like and annoying.

They know when combined with blaze powder they become something called Eyes of Ender. When thrown the Eyes of Ender seem to gravitate in a direction for a distance before dropping. 

There is a rumor of something called a Shulker Box. Only the Mercenary knows the truth about it. How it acts like a chest, how you can store things in the hollow shell. 

Until recently they only knew of rumors of The Strong Hold.  
It was only when someone idly dove below the surface of the eternal winter water, was it discovered. The stone bricks caught his eye. He did not enter the structure on his own. 

There’s an achievement connected to it. Eye Spy.

Days later did he bring another. Someone feard and strong, he brought. The one whose name is soaked in blood. 

Without hesitation, the braver one broke through into the abandoned structure. 

After their bodies touched the floor a change rang out. An achievement for the brave souls who enter it.

Only a few have dared to enter. Only two explore the many deserted chambers. A maze of libraries, jail cells, and rooms that seem to hold no purpose. 

While they don’t acknowledge it, the two feel The Protectors' burning gaze wherever they go. In the strange abandoned structure, there is something more. 

A single room that holds so much more.

Unbreakable blocks in what could be claimed to be a pattern. One that faintly feels like The Nether Portal. In the center of the blocks is something that might be an empty slot. 

Yet those desperate enough to infiltrate The Strong Hold care less for answers and more for secrecy. Choosing instead to fill the gaps with wood, to make a table out of the strange blocks. The gaze of the protector seems to have lightened since then.


End file.
